Best laid plans
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Dom's finding that even the best laid plans don't always go to plan... Dotty fluff. Rated M for mature scenes


_Just a fluffy, sexy one shot! After writing it I realised it could actually follow Fat burgers, but it can be read as a stand alone too as that was it's purpose. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

 _Dom's POV_

I lit the candle and blew out the match with a smile. Tonight was the night. Months of careful planning had gone into today and tonight. After all asking your girlfriend of three years to marry you wasn't something you planned over night.

Mia and her had gone to the mall to pick out a new outfit for tonight. Fridays had always been our date night so when I'd kissed her goodbye this morning and told her to buy something sexy she hadn't bat an eye lid at my request. Mia had taken her to lunch, then the day spa. I chuckled thinking for Letty that must have been torture but seeing as I'd received a text message from Mia saying everything was good, she must have been cooperating.

I quickly finished setting the table, checking periodically on the food as I went. I'd cooked her favourite- lasagna and garlic bread. I'd even swapped our regular Friday night coronas out for her favourite bottle of red wine that she drank on special occasions.

My phone beeped signaling a message.

 _She's just about to leave. Congratulations!_

I laughed at my sister's excitement before responding.

 _She hasn't said yes yet_

I shook my head as I turned down the food and quickly raced upstairs to get ready myself. I'd cleaned our room earlier and already prepared it. Clean sheets, rose petals all over the bed and floor, candle waiting for the right time to be lit and then the most important thing of all. The ring. It was sitting in it's little blue box waiting on the bed. I quickly changed into my dress pants and nice shirt I'd let Mia pick out yesterday. I took a look at myself in the mirror and nodded before heading over to the ring. I picked it up carefully and smiled as I looked at it. It was simple, just a single solitaire on a plain white gold band but it was Letty. My phone beeped again signaling another message and I quickly checked it.

 _She will xx_

I hoped so.

I froze when I heard the door open, voices floating up the stairs. I swore, quickly pocketing the ring before I ran out of the room.

"Ooh fancy." I heard as I jogged down the stair. My eyes widened when I saw Vince and Leon standing in the middle of the lounge room that I'd carefully decorated not ten minutes before. I growled when I noted half the candles out.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" I hissed at them as they turned to look at me.

"Looking fine brother." Vince whistled at me as he headed for the kitchen, Leon nodding at me and giving me the thumbs up as he followed. I grit my teeth and checked the time. Fuck. I had like five minutes to get rid of these two.

"Lasagna." Vince moaned in approval.

"I'll repeat myself, what the fuck are you two doing here?" They paused and looked at me weirdly.

"Nothing happening tonight and no good movies on so we thought we'd just chill around home." Leon answered.

"It's Friday." I spoke slowly.

"Yeah we know but we figured you guys wouldn't mind us staying out of sight. Where is Let anyway? Her cars not here." Vince asked as he went into the fridge to grab out three coronas.

"No Vince it's _Friday_." He frowned clearly not following me and I groaned.

"Right..."

"Where's Jesse? You guys were all supposed to go out and do something. You know, _away_ from home tonight. _Particularly tonight._ " I hinted.

"We told him to come but he held his hands up and said he didn't have a death wish. Dunno why he thought you'd be mad." Leon shrugged as he and Vince sat down at the table I'd carefully set for two.

"Cos he's smart. Seriously you two need to leave. Like five minutes ago." I growled as I pulled the beers from their hands and pushed them out of the seats.

"Hey watch it, no need for violence." Vince glared at me.

"Vince think. What is today?" I asked keeping my temper in check as I looked at the time. Fuck. Quickly grabbing the box of matches I started to relight the candles in the lounge room.

"Friday." He answered as they stood back and watched me.

"And what did we talk about _all month_?" I asked them slowly.

"The garage?" Leon asked.

I threw my hands up in the air and whispered a prayer as I turned to look at them.

"Other then that? Does the word ring, ring any bells?"

"Ah…"

"No?" They answered making me groan.

"Oh wait I remember, you and Letty needed the house tonight. Like more then usual." Leon added happily.

"Yes and why did I need it?" I asked as I shot another look at the time. Fucking hell she was going to be hear in like a minute and these two clowns were still here.

"Cos it's date night?" They both said slowly.

"Because I was proposing to her you idiots!" I shouted as I finally cracking as the door opened at the same time.

"Oh shit..."

"Fuck..."

"What?" Three different voices sounded and I closed my eyes. Fuck, there went my plans. I turned around to look at Letty who looked absolutely amazing in a red knee length dress but was wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Surprise?" Vince and Leon said weakly before they quickly made their exit. A few seconds later we heard their cars start up and leave.

"Dom what's burning?" Letty asked me quietly making me swear and race to the kitchen.

"Fuck." I swore as I quickly pulled out our now burnt dinner that I had spent hours preparing. I tossed it in the sink and leaned against the bench heavily, hanging my head in disappointment.

"Everything okay?" She asked timidly as she wrapped her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"Dinner's ruined." I whispered, mentally adding everythings ruined after it.

"What was it?" She asked quietly.

"Your favourite."

"Oh." We stood in silence for ages before I finally looked up.

"Ask me." She whispered.

"Everything is ruined." I sighed as I turned around, pulling her into my arms as I touched our heads together.

"Is it?" She asked me as she ran her hand over my head soothingly.

"I wanted it to be perfect." I whispered back.

"I don't care about cosmetic things Dom, you know that. You and me, thats all that matters. Not dinner, or candles or wine." She listed as she looked around.

"Or roses." I added making her tilt her head in question at me. I answered her silently by pointing up and she made an 'o' sound.

"Ask me." She whispered again, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. I went to shake my head but she cut me off by giving me a look. Sighing I dug in my pocket and pulled out the little blue box, flipping the lid on it making her gasp quietly. I held it in between us and waited until Letty's met mine again.

"I had a whole speech planned out but after everything thats happened tonight I can't remember it." I said sadly.

"Try." She asked me and I sighed, trying to recall my carefully practiced speech.

"Letty, I may not have fallen in love with you the day I first saw you but I know it was definitely love at second sight. You complete me in every way and I want to share every moment of my life with you. I want to take care of you, start a family with you, grow old with you. I can't promise to never make you cry but I do promise to make sure they are only happy tears. Leticia Ortiz will you marry me?" I ended stumbling through my botched proposal.

"Yes." She whispered before she pulled me down for a kiss. I grinned against her lips, pulling back just enough to carefully lift the ring from the box and slide it on her finger.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you." She whispered back as we grinned at one another.

"Sorry about tonight." I tried again but she just shook her head at me.

"Let's go to bed." She spoke, a grin tugging on her lips as she backed away from me.

"Don't you want dinner?" I asked letting her pull me from the kitchen, passed all the half lit candles that she paused to blow out.

"I want you." She spoke and I grinned, shutting up and following her lead as she led us to our bedroom.

"You did this for me?" She asked as she paused in the door way, surveying the romantic settling I'd created in our room.

"Yeah." I mumbled into her neck as I placed a kiss there. She moaned and tilted her head to the side, giving me better access as I took the lead.

"Enough talking." I mumbled listening to her moan in agreement as we locked lips. Her heels provided her with a bit more height then normal but I tonight I had other plans. I picked her up, one hand around her back and the other under her knees as I walked us over to the bed, kicking the door shut behind us.

I laid her gently down on the bed before tracing down her legs, unhooking one heel at a time and dropping them to the floor. I trailed kisses from her ankle to the bottom of her dress, before switching legs and doing the same again. Inch by inch I slowly worked her dress up, revealing her newly acquired lacy ensemble.

"Zipper." She mumbled against my lips as mine finally made their way back to hers. I trailed my hands around to her back, pinching the zipper between my fingers and lowering it. Between the two of us we finally managed to rid Letty of her dress, leaving her in just the red lacy bra and panty set.

"Like?" She asked cheekily.

"Love." I whispered back as I made quick work of getting rid of her bra, paying extra attention to her breasts as they were revealed to me.

"Dom." She moaned as I lightly bit her before going lower.

I slowly pulled down her panties, teasing her with out slow I was being. She let out a low growl, sending me a warning look that had me chuckling. I brushed the panties onto the floor and dove straight in, making her squeal with surprise before she moaned loudly.

"Mmm." She moaned quietly as I worked her over with my mouth.

"Let me hear you baby." I begged as I suckled hard on her over sensitive clit.

"Dom." She cried as she came instantly and I grinned, lapping up everything she had to offer me.

"Mmm so good." I moaned as I let her pull me back up to her.

"I need you." She moaned and I moaned in response as I quickly line myself up before slipping inside her. We groaned together as I slowly slid all the way in.

"Fuck baby." She moaned as I started to move. In and out. Slow and fast.

"Mrs Toretto." I whispered into her ear making her grin.

"I like the sound of that." She moaned, her eyes rolling backwards as I hit the right spot. I grinned down at her, hitting that spot over and over again making her pant.

"I _really_ like the sound of that." I added softly, biting my lip to hold back my own moan. So close. I thought as I felt her walls clench around me.

"So close." She moaned as I snaked my hand between our bodies and found her sensitive clit.

"Come for me." I whispered into her ear, my hips driving into hers while I rubbed slow circles over the sensitive bud.

"Fuck." She gasped and I groaned in response as she tightened around me.

"Letty." I groaned as we went off together, our breaths mingling as we rested our heads together.

"When?" I asked quietly not wanting to break the moment.

"Tomorrow." A lazy, sated smile came over her face and I laughed, rolling us over so she was on top.

"In a rush are we?" I joked.

"It took you long enough to propose, I'm not waiting another three years to become your wife." She grinned at me as she sat up, giving me one hell of a view. I felt myself harden again as she took me in her hand.

"A week." I groaned out as she pumped me with her hand.

"I can work with that." She grinned as she lowered herself over me making us both moan and forget about talking.


End file.
